Tell Me Why
by sta-r-obin Natalie XD
Summary: when Starfire and Robin are going out and know one knows except for the other Titans.... will slade ruin there life even though to Robin Starfire is always second in line. YEA PEOPLE NATALIE'S BACK : NOT: I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS :


**(A/N) Well heres another 1 people so ENJOY :)**

I awoke to the bright sun trickling through my thick curtains. I climbed out of my circlular bed and floated over to my window, pulled the curtains back, and looked at the beatiful ocean and the huge city surrounding it. This is were i live, Jump City in a huge "T" with my best friends the Teen Titans. I walked over to my closet and threw on some clothing I had bought a couple of days back. (A black mini skirt with a white V neck top and a cute pair of black heel boots.) The boys had decided that we were aloud to wear what ever we want as long as we could change back into are regular super hero outfit. As I left my room I checked myself out in the mirror. I looked great. I walked out of my room and headed down the hall to the OP Room. As I walked in I noticed every thing was how it was suppose to be, Beast Boy and Cyborg fighting over tofu waffles and meat every thing, Robin working on crime reports at the table, and Raven reading a huge book. When I entered every one stared at me.

"Hey friends!" I said happily as I walked over to my boyfriend Robin. Robin and I had been dating for about 2 years now.

"Hey best boy friend ever" I said as he kissed me on the lips. I can officaly talk normal because Raven and Beast Boy decided it was time for me to "fit in" so they sent me to a english learning place. **(A/N Sry idk what those places are called but hopefully you get my point : ) Read on) **

"Hey Star." He said as his masked eyes left my face and went back down to the crime reports he was working on before i came in. I dont understand how he can resist me in this outfit.

"Would you like to go out tonight just me and you.... if we are not needed here." I said so loud every one looked over at us. Robin and I hadn't gone out on a date for about 3 months now. Every time we would leave to go this sorry city would need help or the Titans would mess up and like always Robin would refuse to go.

"Yeah Star we'll go tonight but you know the deal we are hero's first and our relationship is second, I dont set the rules but thats how it is." Robin said as if he was so concentrated on his work he didn't even catch what he had said. It's not fair how he can just place me second. I got up and ran back to my room as fast I could. As I entered my room I sat upon my bed, I'm always second to him, I bet if I just went away he wouldnt even...... I didn't even get to finish my horrible thought because someone knocked on my door. As I opened it Robin stood in my door way.

"Can I help you or are you coming to tell me that crime reports have taken my spot and now I'm third on your list." I said in a mad tone.

"Can I come in? We have to talk" He said as I moved over, letting him enter.

"Look you know that I love you Star, and I would give you anything that you want but.." He started to say but I cut in.

"Well what if I want you, what if I want you to love me and be with me every second, can I have that?" I said feeling more hurt than before.

"Star how many times do I have to tell you we are hero's and when I meant give you anything you want I meant something you don't already have." He said trying to clear the air. He took a seat on my bed and patted the spot next to him motioning for me to join him. He picked my hand up and held it between his own two hands and leaned in slowly until his familar lips touched mine. He always did this when we fought. It was one of my biggest weaknesses and he knew it. We broke apart after a couple of seconds and one of his hands cupped my face.

"You know thats not fair right?" I said as i gave him a stern look.

"Is anything?" He said with a smile touching his lips. It was to perfect, the moment that is. Something is going to go wrong. As if on cue there was a hard knock at my door. Like metal hitting metal. Cyborg.

"Sorry if I'm interupting your make up make out session, but its him. It's Slade." Cyborg said in a semi worried tone.

**(A/N) Well what did you think? by the way Shelby did the Grammar so thank you Shelby because with out you this would not have been posted up :( Sorry for some mistakes my sluggish, stupid, grey, old, nonworking, gay, cheesy, cheap, flemish, ghetto, uninteresting, tom hating, corny, perverted, comatosing, boring, blank, banal, balmy, backword, asinine, absurd, mean, crappy, natalie hating, virus attacking, non water proff, annoying, myspace blocking, miley cyrus loving (ewwww), shotty, flemishing, kevin hating, back talking, justin loving (eww), nasty, driving me nuts, animal, appaling, awful, beastly, unprepossessing, out to lunch, angry, bellicose, crabbed, abominable, alarming, appalling, atrocious, deplorable, depressing, dire, disgusting, distressing, dreadful, fearful, frightful, ghastly, grody, gross, gruesome, grungy, harrowing, hideous, horrendous, horrible, horrific, horrifying, nasty, offensive, raunchy, repulsive, shocking, stinking, synthetic, tough, unpleasant, unsightly, coarse, common, unworthy, vile, sordid, worthless, awkward, dirty talking, pop up loving, out of line, gruff, tasteless, ill mannered, blunt, cantankerous peice of crap computer so you now understand what my computer is like.**

**Luv: Natalie**


End file.
